The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and more particularly, to data communications in a communication system.
In a communication system, a base station may use time division access on a forward link transmission to a number of mobile stations in a code division multiple access communication system. Each mobile station is scheduled to receive a transmission during a time slot based on the forward link channel condition. The forward and reverse links channel conditions may change from time to time due to many different factors including mobility of the mobile stations. As a result, the channel condition between the base station and the mobile stations is also changing, creating a more favorable channel condition for a mobile station than another. The base station schedules the mobile stations reverse link transmissions. On the forward link, the base station needs to inform a mobile station when the mobile station is expected to transmit on a reverse link channel, such as a reverse link supplemental channel. The reverse link scheduling is based on many factors including the number of mobile stations that may transmit on the reverse link at the same time. The time between deciding the scheduling of a reverse link transmission for a mobile station and informing the mobile station on the forward link is desired to be as short as possible. The reverse link channel condition may change, for example, for a mobile station that is scheduled for transmission but not informed very quickly. When the scheduling information is received by the mobile station, the channel condition for the reverse link transmission for the mobile station may have deteriorated, thus leading to inefficient use of communication resources. The reverse link scheduling information, however, is transmitted on the forward link. The transmission on the forward link to a mobile station is based on the forward link channel condition with the mobile station. The mobile station may not have a good forward link channel condition; as a result, the mobile station may not receive a transmission on the forward link for some time. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for scheduling communications of data in a communication system.
An apparatus and method for communications of scheduling information of reverse link transmissions in a timely manner are disclosed. A base station controller determines scheduling of a reverse link supplemental channel transmission for a mobile station in a communication system. The base station controller groups the mobile station in a group of mobile stations in the communication system. The base station controller assigns a forward link channel assignment channel to the group of mobile stations. A transmitter incorporates information relating to the determined scheduling in the assigned forward link common assignment channel. The transmitter transmits the assigned forward link common assignment channel to the mobile station for scheduling the reverse link supplemental channel transmission. A receiver in the mobile station receives the assigned forward link common assignment channel. A controller in the mobile station schedules transmission of the reverse link supplemental channel transmission from the mobile station in accordance with the determined scheduling. A transmitter in the mobile station transmits the reverse link supplemental channel in accordance with the determined scheduling.